Out of Golden Dust
by Luna484
Summary: When the dark side wins the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione submits herself to death in the forbidden forest. However fate is a fickle being and will not allow her the awaited relief of death. Instead she gives her a gift and a task that will change everything. Timetravel fic Hermione/Sirius Hermione/Remus
1. Chapter 1- Back in Time

**Hi to Everyone Reading,**

 **First of all thank you for reading my fanfic.**

 **This is my first fanfic and I'm very open to criticism!**

 **That being said, please keep in mind I'm a teenage girl so please no unneeded flames. I might get emotional ;) If you have a problem with my writing or my story please tell me so I can improve on it. I need all the help I can get!**

 **Secondly I'll try to write chapters of about 800-1000 words once a week or every two weeks. Chapters may be delayed because of Exams or Class Trips.**

 **Thirdly I might Translate this Story to German if anyone is interested, cause I've noticed there are not many German Timetravel fics.**

 **Please Enjoy...**

Hermione was running, the final battle, the battle of Hogwarts was over. The dark side had won, so she as a dirty mudblood had to flee. She was hobbling/running into the forbidden forest the only place she was safe from the dark forces, even they would not dare step foot into it. The forest was pitch black the tall daunting trees blocked the moon out. Hermione's breathing was uneven and ragged, blood was flowing out of the cuts and wounds spread across her body. A particularly deep gash on her left leg caused her to limp, blood gushing out with every step. A part of her was berating herself for so blindly and recklessly running into the forest, there were acromantulas, centaurs even werewolves, but she argued to herself at least then death would come easy and fast. The death eaters would surly make an example of her, Hermione Granger, last of the golden Trio, brightest witch of her age and mudblood extraordinaire! At the thought of the golden Trio, Ron and Harry she let out a little sob. She kept running not looking back, 'what was left in this world for her' she thought as she passed out, a spike in the forest floor breaking the time glass of the timeturner she wore around her neck. The golden dust spreading on her body as her blood seeped into the ground mixing with the time-dust. Then with a golden flash she was gone.

When Hermione came too she was in the clearing before Hogwarts the nearly full moon shining brightly in her face as if too laugh at her misfortune, the dirt beneath her was soaked in her own blood, for a moment she was disoriented trying to remember what had happened, but wishing she hadn't tried to remember when the flood of memories hit her, the battle of Hogwarts, Ron's death, Harry's death, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Molly and Arthur, Fred, Percy, Lavender… she mentally stopped herself from counting, pay attention to the situation she reprimanded herself! There were two figures standing above her, 'death eaters' she thought grimly 'just my luck, but well haven't had much of that lately'. Her vision was blurred and her ears were buzzing. She jumped up and drew her wand, wincing at the pain that shot through her body.

"Easy there" she heard a voice say as the buzzing in her ears slowly subsided. She staggered and blindly threw two stunning spells at the two figures, blinking furiously to clear the blur on her vision. The figures dodged her stunners easily.

"Jeez, calm down woman. We're not gonna hurt you" one of the figures claimed but she wasn't fooled easily.

"Prove it," she hissed.

The figures were slowly getting clearer. They were both male around her age. The one closer to her looked suspiciously like Harry, but he lacked Harrys emerald eyes that could see through your soul. She looked to the other figure and her breath stopped in her throat, he looked like the younger version of man she'd known dead, that she'd seen in an old Order photo. She shook her head, she couldn't trust her eyes, blurry or not, there were lots of ways to hide your real identity in the wizarding world, glamors, polyjuice potion, etc. A voice pulled her out of her thoughts,

"Hey, are you okay?" she turned her head sharply ignoring the pain to look at the Harry lookalike putting a hand on her shoulder. Without hesitation she drew her wand at his neck.

"Hands off" she hissed.

"James, be careful she's defending herself. She's hurt badly!"

At that name the wheels in her head started spinning,

"James as in James Potter?" she asked forcefully voicing her thoughts.

" How does a stranger like you know my name?" the Harry lookalike called James demanded, trying to look threatening, which Hermione thought was rather amusing. It is extremely hard to look threatening when you're held at a wandpoint!

"James don't make your situation any worse mate, she's unstable like a hurt animal" the other figure said as Hermione glared at the James, (as she called him) and dug her wand further into his neck. At this point enough was enough for the other figure, his best mate was literally about to choke. Feeling immensely brave he shouted to the mystery girl:

" Hey girlie, enough is enough, you cant just appear out of thin air looking like you fought a war-" "I did" "and when we try to help you, you attack my best mate. Look, despite the way you've treated us I'll take you to Madame Pomphrey or whoever the hell you need to see!"

"Way to make the situation better Padfoot you hypocrite!"

"Shut up Prongs at least I'm not the one she's holding at a wandpoint!"

As they bickered back and forth inappropriately for such a situation Hermione froze up at the nicknames, was it possible that Wormtail told the Death Eaters about the Marauders even though he was dead, or was it something else entirely, like perhaps Timetravel the voice in her head teased her. That was too much for Hermione she dropped her wand from James's throat and falling into his arms with a final "Please save me whispered" as she passed out.

 **That was the first chapter, I made it so that Wormtail died before the Battle of Hogwarts, so yes this is AU! Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

 **Love it/ hate it? Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me :(**


	2. Chapter 2- Herminia Fae

**Hi Guys,  
Sorry for the long wait, I was on a week long Skiing you all for Reading, and a special thank you to: HGDMSS, Icelynne, MaeKitten, chrissieattheend, cosmoGirl666, frances2, kk1999, toothiana123 for following; Hamster the Angel, Will love ever come, frances2, toothiana123 for favouriting!**

* * *

When Hermione came to she was lying in space, the world at her feet.

"Welcome to your dreamland, child of destiny" a serene voice said behind her. Hermione cautiously turned around and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. This woman was ethereal, her long wavy golden hair floating around her blending perfectly with her ivory skin and gold and silver outlined purple eyes that saw through her very being. She was wearing deep violet robes with every star of the heavens depicted on it.

 _"_ _Child of Destiny, Daughter of the Heavens,_

 _Thou shall fulfill Lady Magic's Task,_

 _One heavenly being neglects their duty, while the Dark Lord rises._

 _The last of the Old Blood shall put out the darkness,_

 _Of the one that cheats the Morrígan._

I have spoken, so it will be so" and with that the celestial left Hermione. What had just happened, and who was the woman. Was it possible that she was Magic herself? Hermione knew that many pureblood witches and wizards believed in the Old Beings as they called them. Before Hermione had much time to think the scenery of her dream changed again.

She was now in a blindingly white _train station_? 'What the hell', Hermione thought. Before her stood another seemingly ethereal being, but she was the polar opposite of Lady Magic. Her straight shoulder long black hair with electric blue streaks framed her oval face. She wore black ripped skinny jeans and black leather jacket over a top which says _' Fate's a fickle being'_

"Hello Girl, I'll play nice and introduce myself. I'm Fate." Hermione stared at 'fate' wide-eyed and unbelieving. Then she narrowed her eyes; it was so unbelievable that it was believable again.

"Why am I here?" she asked Fate.

"You're here so that I can help you fulfill your destiny and fix my mistake."

"My Destiny?"

" Didn't you listen to the prophecy, jeez you mortals need everything handed to you on a silver platter. You have to defeat the Dark Lord/Voldemort/Tom Riddle, or whatever the hell he goes by nowadays…"

Fate said in a bored tone as if she couldn't care any less.

"If you really are Fate…" Hermione began "I am" "then you must be really powerful…" she continued "I am" "then why didn't you do anything about Riddle earlier?" she finished in an accusatory tone.

"Look here missy mortal, I don't care if you're the child of destiny. I have been doing my job for hundreds and thousands of years, and even a superior Goddess like myself gets tired. So I take a short nap and when I wake up 30 years the world is about to end because of one tiny, little insignificant mortal!  
I mean how dumb are you mortals, letting yourselves being controlled by a mortal with daddy issues. I swear every time I nap or take a break something bad happens, Rome falls, the Dark ages begin, World War II and now Tom Riddle!" Fate rants exasperatedly, ranting and raving about the stupidity of mortals. Hermione was immensely amused by all of it, until Fate concentrated her eyes back on Hermione which made her feel rather uncomfortable.

"So as I was saying, because of a prophecy you now have to save the wizarding and mundane world, one of which will not know anything about you and the other has lied to you since you were born, admittedly not on purpose…"

"What do you mean" Hermione demanded.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you're so good at Magic? Why Magic comes to you naturally? Why Magic herself took an interest in you? Why? Why? Why?"

Hermione's head was spinning and spinning. Fate was right, there were so many unanswered questions in her life, why hadn't she been her usual perceptive self and looked behind them. With a shaky voice she asked Fate,

"Who-, who am I?"

Fate smiled wickedly,

"Girl, I present you yourself, Lady Hermione of the Old Blood of Le Fay, Daughter of the Morrígan."

"How, how, that's not possible…"

"I'm not the one to explain this to you, I can't. My only duty is too unlock your blocked power. Will you accept your power?"

"I will" _'to save everyone and everything I love'_ Hermione thought.

"Then brace yourself, this will hurt like hell!"

"Very reassuring" Hermione said sarcastically before pain covered her whole body, worse than anything she had ever felt. She screamed and screamed her throat was raw and her body on fire. Fate had left her long ago, with the promise to be back. Hermione twitched and writhed in agony, raw power flooding her body, bursting her magic channels mixing with her own magic. As the pain slowly faded away she made a life changing decision, Hermione Granger the mudblood and friendless bushy haired bucktoothed beaver bookworm was no more, Hogwarts get ready for Herminia Fae, Heir of Morgana Le Fay and Daughter of the Morrígan. They wouldn't know what hit them!

* * *

 _ **To Hamster the Angel:**_

 _Thanks so much for the complement! :) Thanks for your understanding and I hope you enjoy this update!_

 _ **To chrissieattheend:**_

 _I hope you continue to enjoy, thanks_

 ** _HGDMSS:_**

 _Hopefully I won't disappoint!_

* * *

 **The change in Hermione's name will be explained next chapter, but I promise Hermione will remain a light witch.**

 **Thanks again to everyone reading. Please continue to read, follow, favourite and review!**

 **Luna484 :)**


	3. Chapter 3-From Mudblood to Pureblood

**Hi,  
It's me with another chappie, my longest chapter yet ;)  
Thanks to all you following, and reviewing. It's amazing I never could have imagined so many people would read and support my story '** ** _tear of gratitude' 'sniff'._** **I can only thank you so so much! Thank you! You all inspire and motivate me and I could never repay you!  
Thanks  
Luna484  
**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

When Hermione woke she was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, three giants had destroyed it in the Battle of Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey had died underneath the rubble; Hermione's eyes were tearing up at the thought of her. They had been close, mainly because Harry spent so much time in the Hospital Wing. She looked around the empty room, she was the only one there, maybe school hadn't begun yet or it had just begun.

She thought about her dream. She had decided on a new name so she wouldn't create a time paradox. From now on she was Herminia Fae, maybe it would be better to stick with a simpler less strange name so she wouldn't be noticed but it was too late now, James and Sirius had already met her. Herminia meant female soldier, a tribute to her past life with Harry and Ron. From the first year she hadn't been a student but a soldier, always fighting for the light. Fae was a variation of her real last name, Le Fay meaning fairy honoring her heritage.

At least she wasn't a stranger to this time. She had done a lot of research on this time with Harry in 6th year, while Ron was off snogging Lavender.

The large door to the Hospital Wing opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in. Hermione smiled, he was the same as in her time from head to toe! He wore the same eccentric robes, today in a wonderful shade of violet, and a pointy hat in the same shade. He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes as he walked over to where she was trying, (and failing) to sit up.

"I'm glad you're awake my dear. You gave us quite a fright. How do you feel?"

"I've been better. You have my deepest gratitude for saving me."

"Nothing to thank, child."

Dumbledore studied the young woman in front of him. She was anything but a child. He had heard from young Mr. Potter and Mr. Black what condition she'd been in when they had found her and he was worried. He hadn't known that the war had gotten that bad.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Yes, Yes just lost in thought. What were you saying?"

"You see sir, I'm from the future. 20 years to be exact. In my time we were fighting the final battle against Voldemort. And he was just to powerful-"

Hermione broke out in sobs "Ron- _sob_ fell first- _sob_ -and Harry- _sob_ -he was supposed to save us all- _sob_ -but he was just 17 and- _sob_ -Voldemort was stronger- _sob_ -he just- _sob_ -killed him and laughed." Hermione broke down, sobs wracking her whole body. Those memories were painful, as if she had a dagger in her heart. How was this fair, she never wanted this!

'Why me, why me, why, why, why?' She started to sob violently slightly opening her wounds. Dumbledore waited as the sobs got softer and when he had looked closer it seemed she was asleep.

He quietly pulled up a chair next to her bed and waited. This girl had fought against Voldemort and lived, something he couldn't believe. How powerful was this girl that lay in the bed beside him to manage such a feat. He had decided to wait for her to wake, the information she as a time traveler would possess was priceless.

* * *

Two hours later Hermione woke from her slumber her eyes red from crying herself to sleep. Oh God, she had cried herself to sleep in front of Dumbledore. She just wanted to disappear of the face of the earth.

Ah, I see you are awake my dear. Have you calmed enough to finish your story?" Dumbledore asked in his soft calm voice that made you feel safe.

"Yes Sir. I think I had to get it out of my system. I'll start at the very beginning. It all started with a prophecy that told of Voldemort's downfall, it referred to one of two children and both children lost their parents to him and his followers. One child was chosen my Voldemort, he tried to kill the child but the killing curse rebounded and struck him and he vanished. The child grew up away and unaware of his fame as the boy-who-lived. I befriended him in my first year at Hogwarts, we went through many dangerous adventures together and in our 4th year Voldemort rose again and in 5th year he went into the open. My battle had officially begun. We crossed wands with deatheaters every time we went into public. In 6th year we became aware of Voldemort's method to immortality. He had made 7 horcruxes, which we spent 7th year destroying, and when we'd finally destroyed all his horcruxes we openly confronted Voldemort, only to be slaughtered. For all I know I was the only survivor."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Is it possible you know where the horcruxes are today?"

"Yes. I seek help from the Order of the Phoenix."

Dumbledore drew his wand and pointed it at her. The pretense of being a grandfather had disappeared entirely power crackling around his body.

"How do you know of the order?" He asked slowly with his real voice, a deep powerful voice. Hermione smirked, "I'm glad that you're as powerful as ever Albus. In the future I was part of the Order, Herminia of Rank Ruby reporting for duty." And she gave him a mock salute. Dumbledore gasped this girl who looked no older than 18 was part of his order, and in the top Rank too. He quickly regained his composure,

"So, what do you plan to do now Herminia?"

"I wish to enter Hogwarts undercover, to enter 7th year, as Herminia Aster Fae. I'll change my appearance a little so no one will remember me in the future."

"That sounds good but you need a backstory. How about you transfer from Beauxbatons, can you speak French?"

" _Oui, je parler français_ _._ I can speak French pretty well. I have one last request!"

"Yes…"

"I wish to stay in Gryffindor, it's my home."

"I can grant you that request. I'm guessing you know your way around Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir. May I use the bathroom to change my appearance?"

"Of course, I'll see you at the feast tonight. It is the 1st of September after all."

"Good day."

Dumbledore left the hospital and Hermione made her way to the hospital bathroom. She took a good look at herself; she looked the opposite of the pureblood princess she was playing as. The Le Fay line had officially died out but she'd found a description in an old genealogy book she'd found in the Black Library.

The Le Fays were a unique lot with violet eyes and blonde to white hair. She decided to start with her hair, that bushy currently bloody mess. She cleaned them, before delving deep into her minds library that she'd created using occlumency picking up one of the books on beauty magic she conjured it from her mind. She spelled her hair to make it champagne/light golden blonde and sleek with light curls. Her face took on aristocratic features and became an ivory colour, her freckles disappearing entirely. She proceeded to turn her eyes violet **(AN: Something like Elizabeth Taylor** ) finally she removed her countless scars except one crossing her collarbone.

She may be a pureblood princess (not really, never a princess) but she was still a Le Fay. She was not to be trifled with, woe betide those who doubted it.

* * *

 **I hope you like the image I've painted of Hermione. I tried to make her look a little like a fairy or an elf, unique and magical just without pointy ears... I had a crazy idea, can you tell me what you think of it:**

 **Would you like it if I made Hermione part Fae?**

 **Anyway on another note I looked up violet eyes and its possible to have naturally violet eyes. Cool right! I wish I had violet eyes...**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please fave/follow and review!**

 **Luna484 signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4-The Transfer Student

**Hi Guys,**

 **I know its been ages and I'm really sorry about that. My muses left me and school started again! Thank you to my 27 followers, 13 favouriters and the 10 people who reviewed! I answer to your reviews at the bottom! Thanks for continuing to support me, it means more to me than you can imagine!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly I'm not her!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Great Start of the Year Feast had begun, the ickle little firsties had been sorted and Dumbledore was holding his announcements… Same old same old thought a certain Sirius Black; he had had the best summer of his life since he had come to Hogwarts. He'd run away from that excuse of a home and gone to live with the Potters. It was heaven. In his mind he was still in Potter Manor frolicking around not paying attention to what Dumbledore was saying. After all he always said the same things, right? He began to tune in to Dumbledore's speech as he announced

"Finally, I would like to welcome Miss Herminia Jean Fae. She has transferred to here from Beauxbatons. Please make her feel welcome."

As a thundering applause rose in the hall Hermione took a deep breath, she had to face her past now. The great hall was the place of her worst nightmares. It's were countless people she'd loved had died. Desperate times called for desperate measures she thought as she closed off all her emotions behind her Occlumency barriers, for now she had relief. For now she felt blank. She heaved open the large doors to the great hall and stepped inside. She kept a blank face as she walked up to the teachers' table, but inside her emotions were threatening to break loose. 'Deep breathes Hermione' she told herself 'you can do this'. She turned around to face the students and with a loud and clear voice, thankfully it wasn't shaky she had thought afterwards, she said;

"I appreciate the warm welcome. Thank you."

Short and sweet she thought as she walked towards the end of the Gryffindor Table and sat down. Dumbledore could explain for all she cared. As she looked around the hall she had flashbacks of the battle. She ate little and sat in silence trying to keep her emotions in check only wishing for the feast to end. How the hell was she supposed to do hold out this torture? When Dumbledore announced it was time to go she silently thanked all that was holy and was making her way over to the Gryffindor Prefects when a voice called out to her.

"Excuse me, Ms Fae. I'm Lily Evan, the head girl. I'll show you our dormitory."

Hermione turned around to face lily and was confronted with Harry's eyes. Her breath stocked in her throat and she gulped squishing down all her feelings behind an iron wall of blankness. She should have known, everyone always said he had Lily's eyes. If she reacted like this when she saw lily what would she do when she saw James, he was a carbon copy of Harry after all.

"Thank you." Hermione said in a controlled voice, and followed Lily out of the great Hall.

"So Herminia, if I may ask, why did you transfer in your 7th Year?"

"Please call me Jean, I prefer my middle name. It reminds me of my parents... They passed away in July. So I came to live with some relatives here in Britain. My parents went to Hogwarts so I guess I wanted some closure and asked Professor Dumbledore if I could enroll. He said yes, so here I am." Hermione said as the walked up one of the countless moving staircases.

Lily looked at her in pity and Hermione's face darkened.

"I'm sorry about you parents, I shouldn't have been so nosy, it's just that you're the first transfer student to Hogwarts since Professor Dumbledore became Headmaster."

"It's okay, just don't look at me like that. I don't want nor do I need your pity"  
Hermione said harshly and turned her head away from Lily. After a while she looked at Lily who seemed to be rather upset.

"I'm sorry for snapping Lily, I just hate being pitied"

"I'm not offended, don't worry about it. Anyway we're here" Lily announced but she seemed distinctly more distanced, as they stopped in front of the painting of the fat lady.

"Flamel" Lily announced and the painting opened revealing the warmth and coziness of the red and gold Gryffindor common room. Hermione eyes watered and a few warm salty teardrops escaped her eyes as all the terrible and wonderful memories flooded her mind and she quickly wiped her eyes. Lily hadn't noticed her short break down however one person had. He had been watching her since she walked in the great hall and was greatly puzzled by this mystery girl. He watched her flee into the girls dormitory leaving a very puzzled Lily behind. Evans turned around n caught his eye, hesitating for a second before making her way over to where he was sitting with his 3 best friends.

"Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Remus" she said acknowledging each of them with a nod of her head.

"Why call Remus by his first name and not the rest of us Lilyflower?" James whined

"Don't call me that Potter! Its because Remus is the only sane one between all of you!" Evans shot back at him,

"'kay lovebirds break it up. You'll have enough time to quarrel when you're married" I joked which caused Jamsie to be lost in his Dreamland and Lily to start denying everything and hitting James over the head with the daily prophet and chasing him around the common room. It was truly a sight to behold!

"So what's up with the new girl Lily?" Remus asked trying to defuse the situation.

Evans plopped down in one of the comfortable armchairs opposite Remus,

"She didn't talk much and she seemed totally unimpressed by everything. I can't assess her personality, she seems so emotionless.."

"Not the whole time." I said quietly, which caused them all to stare at me,

"Didn't you guys notice, she nearly broke down in the common room, she was crying" they were all staring at me like I'd grown a second head

"Who are you and what have you done to Padfoot?" James asked which I decided to ignore.

"Why do you think she's usually so emotionless?" Moony asked and they all turned to look at me

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"You seem to be the one who can judge her the best Black."

"You honour me Evans, but that was pure observation. Although if I had to guess I'd say she's hiding her emotions behind a mental barrier, it's a technique a lot of purebloods use to seem superior."

"Do you think she's one of those purebloods?"

"She didn't seem to have a problem with me, Pettigrew. Besides is Fae a pureblood name?"

"Not that I'd know of…"

"You're forgetting one possibility."

"What Padfoot?"

"We'd have to research, but maybe she's from a Family that's officially died out or in hiding. But there's so many died Families it would be extremely time consuming and hard to find out that way." An awkward silence followed.

"Well, I'll be in my dormitory if you need me" Lily stated and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"We should probably be hitting the sack too, guys"

"Sure, what ever" as we walked up to our dormitory I once again found myself pondering the mystery that was Herminia Fae.

Hermione was currently lying in her bed in the girls dormitory with the curtains spelled closed under the covers silently crying her eyes out, releasing all her pent up emotions, she screamed and shouted large teardrops falling from her eyes at the unfairness of it all. She didn't want a second chance, what was the use of being the Morrígan's daughter, being powerful when you didn't have anyone to share it with? These people were her age, but they seemed decade's younger, naïve, innocent and fragile. She had no right spoiling all that with her issues, her problems. How was she supposed to survive this alien time, this alien world?  
Hermione fell asleep once again with fresh tears still glistening on her cheeks.

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest:**

 **Thanks for your review. I'm going to make Hermione's new looks permanent because of her powers, thanks for that idea! I'm currently debating between Sirius/Hermione and Remus/Hermione. The gods in general wont play that big of a role but fate will pop up now and again, cause I find her quite funny. I hope you keep enjoying this fanfic!**

 **Hamster the Angel:**

 **Thanks for your review. Grey eyes sound really cool too, I've got ice blue/gray eyes but I agree with you, violet eyes sound like the coolest things ever! As per your request Hermione remains a human!**

 **Paulaa90:**

 **3 long reviews! Thanks you so much for that. Long reviews deserve a long answer! Thanks you so much for that. Hermione is the daughter of the Morrígan but she's still only human, she's not a god. She has boosted power and extra powers but she'll still have to work for her achievements. Also I'm going to make her friends with the marauders and Severus and Regulus eventually, however Hermione's just came out of the war-zone. She's going to have psychological issues that don't allow her to socially interact normally. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible because in a lot of fics Hermione gets thrown back in time and is immediately friends with everyone. That just isn't possible. There is a lot of psychological damage to people during a war that Hermione won't be able to just shrug off. She's not going to join the Marauders either, I don't want to criticize anyone who's done that but I can't imagine Hermione playing pranks, she always was against the twins products and their pranks and more on the serious side. For the rest of your questions you're going to have to wait and see.  
Can't tell you all my secrets, can I now…?**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chappie, please continue to favourite/follow/review**

 **Luna484**


	5. Chapter 5-Breakfast at Hogwarts

_**Hi Guys,**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait! I had a bit of a writers block and school has been as annoying as ever! I'm writing an french exam on Monday so wish me luck! I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Please note my chapters are un-betad!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Given that I'm not richer than the Queen, I dont own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Chapter 5-Breakfast at Hogwarts

Hermione woke up early; it was a one of the many habits she had developed while on the horcrux hunt. Yawning she stretched out on her bed like a cat and quietly walked into the shared bathroom to shower. She looked around carefully, and when she was sure no one was around she dropped her glamor on her scars, she had made the changes on her physique permanent even if she was a Le fay she couldn't figure out why she didn't look like one… Did Magic mean she was a Le Fay by blood or was it something deeper? She had read about it once in an old leather bound book in the black library it was called inheritance by magic… When a prominent Pureblood line would die out, sometimes a rare phenomenon would occur.  
Lady Magic and that Family's Magic would choose a worthy heir for the family… but that still didn't explain how she was the Morrígan's daughter. She could only hope that Fate would pop up soon to help her and explain everything. Hermione indulged in a long hot shower, a privilege she hadn't been able to take for a little under a year now. She sighed as she thought about her situation until now. What was she supposed to accomplish in the past, what would she be able to accomplish? She made a mental reminder to make a list sometime in the future. Her spells alerted her that someone was waking; hastily she finished her shower and reapplied her glamors before heading back into the girls dorm, when she realized she had a small problem, she had no Hogwarts school uniform, so she fished in her purple beaded bag that had thankfully come with her into the past.  
She didn't exactly want to wear nothing but a towel to class and be stared at even more than she was bound to be anyway. She spread out the clothes she had in her bag most of it was either ripped and or bloodied. Her other things consisted mostly of dark blue, black and dark red things, most of it tight and easy to move in. She finally decided on a black turtleneck sweater, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and finally a pair of tight dragon leather boots that went until just under her knees. She strapped her wand holster to her thigh and put up her hair in a loose ponytail to keep it out of her way, not that she was expecting to be attacked right away but better safe than sorry right?  
While she was sorting through her beaded bag to find what she needed for school, Lily and the other two girls she was sharing a dorm with woke up. They seemed surprised she was already awake but they didn't say anything. The latter didn't seem to be morning person. When they had finally all come out of the bathroom they came over to her.

"Good Morning, Jean"

"Morning Lily, who might these two be?"

"Oh, right. This is Marlene McKinnon and Esther Moon"

The two girls looked very different, Marlene had a sturdy build, rather pale skin with a few freckles dusting her nose and chocolate brown hair that was done two low ponytails. Esther was the complete opposite. She had tanned skin and pixie like midnight black hair. Her eyes were silver and she had a petite form. They both wore the standard Hogwarts uniform, and robes.

"Its nice to meet you Jean"

"Nice to meet you too."

"Aren't you going to get changed?"

"I haven't got a school uniform yet…"

" kay, come on. I'll take you to breakfast." A very excited Esther exclaimed as she dragged Hermione down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room a very amused Lily and Marlene following, shaking their heads at Esther's antics. Numerous people stared at her as they made their way to breakfast in the great hall, Esther happily talking non stop about classes and their classmates as she walked next to Hermione a skip in her step.  
Hermione was rather bemused at her antics, but they were strangely endearing. They reminded her of Ginny, that same energetic lively personality. However Esther didn't have that feistiness that made Ginny, Ginny. And she seemed so naïve as she gushed on and on about various topics, which caught her fancy. The old Hermione would have found this so annoying but now she just smiled. It distracted her from unwelcome memories. As they entered the Great Hall Esther fell quiter and led Hermione to the end of the Gryffindor Table. It was the same as it had been in her time before it had all been destroyed. Here the Great Hall stood tall, proud and as beautiful and welcoming as ever.

"Here we are. Now we have to hurry and tuck in before the Marauders come, cause then there won't be any food left. Come on Jean!"

Hermione went to sit opposite Esther with Lily next to her and Marlene next to Esther. She dug in before mentally slapping herself. She wasn't supposed to know who the Marauders were.

"So who are the Marauders?"

"They are a bunch of bullying prats."

"Ignore Lily. They are a kind of gang. There's James Potter, their Leader. Sirius Black, his right hand man. Remus Lupin, the Brains behind everything and their friend Peter Pettigrew. They go around playing pranks on everyone." Marlene patiently explained.

"Yeah and Lily hates them cause they used to bully one of her ex-friends, and cause James has a huge crush on her and tries to ask her out all the time!" Esther added excitedly bouncing in her seat.

"He does not! He just likes teasing me" Lily insisted.

"Anyway, I don't like him so it doesn't matter!"

"Just keep denying it!" teased Esther and Marlene and she burst out laughing. Hermione had to smile at the scene. It was so peaceful and everyone was happy. If only it could stay this way. Hermione shook her head. It would stay this way, she would make sure of it! When their argument had finally calmed down a bunch of fire works went of at the entrance of the great hall and four boys stepped inside, each of them with an arrogant smirk on their face and their attitude screaming confidence and arrogance. When she set her eyes on Pettigrew she had to stop her hand from going to her wand and AK-ing him then and there. That lousy traitor, the sniveling coward that caused Harry not to have a childhood. She turned her back to them to face the girls again.

"So I guess they are the famous Marauders?"

"Yep and don't look now Lily but they're coming over here"

Lily cursed under her breath and put on a so obviously fake smile that promised death, Esther was still bouncing in her seat, Marlene seemed bored and Hermione kept the same serious and dark expression, but it darkened slightly as she thought about Pettigrew and the ways she could gruesomely get rid of him, none of which were realistic, I mean where could she find a cheap black Bugatti Veyron to run him over? Did they even exist yet? So she once again pushed those evil thoughts to the back of her mind and donned the same serious and slightly dark expression.

"Morning Lilyflower" A very obnoxiously loud voice called from behind her as one James Potter took the seat next to Lily, the rest of the Marauders following his lead.

Hermione breathed sharply as she looked at him, Harry had been a carbon copy of him. Her eyes flitted from one Marauder to the next whilst trying not to look stressed and upset at their appearance.  
James was a carbon copy of Harry except for the eyes, also James had a cocky smirk and a much more confident attitude then Harry, who had a low self confidence.  
Sirius Black was, for lack of better words drop dead gorgeous. There was no Azkaban to rough him up yet and give him that tired look in his eyes that future Sirius had. He had an relaxing and refreshing air about him and Hermione could almost feel herself drawn to him...  
Remus looked very much the scholar he was, but like the other two he was cute although he had a rather tired look in his eyes. She wondered whether the full moon was approaching...She didn't even want to think about Peter, or those evil thoughts would emerge again...

"Kindly do not spoil my morning with your annoying presence Potter." Lily said firmly before turning to the rest of the Marauders. "Morning Remus, Black, Pettigrew."

"She's only saying that cause she's in denial Potter. Don't get discouraged," Esther said firing James on.

"Esther, whose side are you on?" Lily pouted.

This time James turned to Hermione.

"So you're the new girl. I am the wonderou-"

"James Potter, I know. And I do have a name, use it" Hermione said glaring at him.

"Right sorry Herminia, was it?"

"Yes. But I prefer Jean, its my middle name." She turned to the darkhaired boy sitting next to him.

"And I'm guessing that you're Sirius Black?"

"Yes, at your service love!"

"Don't call me that"

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter."

Hermione just nodded to each of them, and they all fell into conversation. After a while Professor McGonagall came over to them handing out their timetables. Hermione looked at her timetable and looked over her subjects comparing it with Lily's. As she stood up from the table and went to class with Lily familiar warmth flooded her at the thought of maybe learning something new. It reminded her fondly of her first year with Harry and Ron and she felt happy for the first time since she'd come to the past.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

Hamster the Angel: I really feel for you! I had to memorize Goethe in German class... I'm sorry you don't like the new name. I tried to make it close to her real name so as to not take her whole identity away from her, but I get your point. Maybe you can give me a name that I'll make her middle name that she wants to be known as by instead of her first name... it shouldn't be too hard to incorporate that. Thanks for Reviewing!

Paulaa90: Thanks for your review! I know she seemed a little too harsh, but Hermione was very pressured keeping her emotions in check and all so I think she just released her pent up emotions at Lily. I've changed Lily and James getting together to a later point in time, but it'll still be some time during 7th year. It will probably be Hermione/Sirius, but I'm going to wait with the romance for a bit. Also I'm a little bad at writing romance since I haven't experienced any.. so sorry if it'll take a little longer!

Antjex3: Thank you loads for your review! I'm glad you enjoy my writing style. Hermione is going to be a badass character in my fanfic since I've always seen her as a character with plenty of potential! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoy. Like it/hate it? Please leave a review down below, they really help inspire me!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi Guys,**_

 _ **Its been a while since I've updated so I'm sorry about that...**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Hermione, now known as Herminia or preferably Jean followed her new acquaintances towards the great doors of the great hall, she had gone into shock shortly after seeing James Potter, but she'd managed to hide it behind her ice cold facade. Skimming her schedule she smiled at the subjects Albus had chosen for her...  
 ** _Flashback:_**  
 _You want to attend Hogwarts? A seemingly surprised Dumbledore asked her  
"Yes" she confirmed. "I'll be your eyes and ears, there are people I have to protect, people whose fate I will meddle with..." She looked at him, her ice-cold gaze piercing his shell. "The world is not black and white, nor does everyone deserve a second chance! We won't win this war by being good and shooting stunners! I agree with your 'philosophies' in many cases Albus but not in this one. However even I must admit that there are victims of circumstance."  
Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eye and looked at her with a war hardened calculating gaze,  
"So, what do you propose to do with these victims of circumstance?"  
" identify and save... What we can." "And..."  
" I know three from the future, but one of them is probably already lost. Look Albus, the future you disapproved of my methods and I'm guessing you probably will too but I have to do whatever it takes to win this war, because if we don't win we're in deep shit."_

 _"Fine, fine" Dumbledore replied resigned,_

 _"So what classes do you want to take?"_

 _"Just apply me for whatever you think would be beneficial to my mission"_

 _"Alright, just promise an old man something…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Stay safe"_

 _"That's not something I can guarantee…"_

 ** _Flashback end_**

As they walked out of the great hall, Esther snatched Hermione's schedule out of her hands.

"No fair, I wanted to be in the same classes as you" she whined as she passed around Hermione's now slightly crumpled schedule.  
"It looks like you have the same schedule as Lily"

"Alright I'll show you around." Lily stated although hesitantly. Marlene frowned; Lily would usually jump at the chance of helping some one. Had something happened to the two of them? They walked down the steps into the courtyard and Hermione suddenly froze at the bottom, her vision grew black and she fell to her knees as memories overran her mind.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _She twirled around duelling 3 deatheaters at once, Tonks by her side as red and green spells whizzed past. She seemed to be dancing over the battlefield leaving behind a trail of death and destruction, cutting down numerous deatheaters. It seemed as if they were winning, the light side had little losses compared to Voldemort's but then the dark lords reinforcements came. Vampires, Giants, Werewolves and Hags broke into Hogwarts._

 _…_ _Tonks crushed underneath a wall. Her lifeless eyes and mouth open in pain and schock…_

 _…_ _Ron lying in a puddle of his own blood mangled and disfigured by werewolves…_

 _…_ _Remus being torn apart by an alpha werewolf…_

 _…_ _Professor McGonagall being drained of her blood by a Vampire…_

 _…_ _Countless students being crushed by the giants clubs…_

 _The courtyard was now littered with the bodies of their allies, dark creatures were closing in on her. Look outside the archway in a last appeal to hope she saw Harry being struck by Voldemort's killing curse. She she cursed and did the only thing she could do run…_

 _Flashback and_

 _"_ _Jean hey Jean are you alright" Hermione heard Esther say as she crouched down to where Hermione was sitting. She was vaguely aware that her cheeks were wet and that she was huddled in a small ball in a corner on the floor. Her hands were shaking as she tried to block out the terrible memories that were flooding her mind, when she felt strong arms picking her up. Despite herself she nuzzled her head into the strangest shoulders and let herself be carried away._

 _Sirius P.O.V_

That girl fascinated him and he found himself constantly observing her. When they had come into the great hall shits different slightly and she looked like she had seen a ghost when James had introduced himself. The others probably wouldn't have noticed that growing up with stoic and ice-cold pure-bloods who had let him get very good at reading people, a talent he hated using as it reminded him of his less than stellar childhood. The girl Jean seemed very glad when Lily announced their leaving of the great hall. Immediately after they had left the great hall he excused himself and ran off behind them. When he had left the table he heard his mates whispering about him being smitten, he was not thank you very much.

'I'm not smitten just interested'

"More like fascinated" an annoying voice said inside his head

"Shut up" he growled, making people around to jump away and scratch their heads and wondering. His pace fastened when he had a heart-wrenching scream come from the courtyard in front of the great hall. He turned in his heel and in large quick strides he made his way towards the cry what is saw genuinely shocked him. In the corner of the courtyard the new girl, Jean sat. Her knees to her chest and her head was resting on her arms which are wrapped around her knees. She shook so hard it seemed she would shatter. Lily and her friends were standing around her hiding her from view. That's you girl was crouching down trying to communicate with her. It seemed to him the new girl was having a panic attack or something of the sort.

"Black, what should we do?" Lily asked hysterical voice

"Why you asking me? I'm not a bloody healer." I replied raising my voice slightly dam this really wasn't my day.

So I did the only thing I could think about the moment and it was more of an instinct, I picked Jean up and carried her to the hospital wing. Maybe Mme Pomfrey would know what to do with her. Jean seemed to be quite comfortable in my arms and nuzzled her head into my shoulder, but she didn't seem to know it was me. She was probably just looking for comfort like I had the terrible days of my childhood; except for me there was no one there. I cleared those thoughts from my head as I made my way to the hospital wing. Lily's questioning of my sanity, picking up a person who was having a panic attack fresh in my ears. She seemed perfect in my arms… no, bad Sirius. She's having a panic attack and you're getting hung up on your crush. Bad Sirius, Bad Sirius… _ **_**_

 _ **I hope you liked! Please favourite, follow and review!**_

 _ **P.S: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**_


End file.
